1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to lock devices, and more particularly to lock devices of a type which locks a detachable hard roof to an open-type sport car or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In open-type sport cars, detachable hard roofs are widely used for converting the cars to roofed sport cars. In this case, lock devices are used for achieving a locked engagement of the roof with the car body.
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional lock device of the above-mentioned type will be described with reference to FIGS. 9 to 11 of the accompanying drawings, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 63-287627.
As is understood from the drawings, the conventional lock device comprises a base member 105 secured to a detachable roof (not shown). A handle lever 101 is pivotally connected through a pivot shaft 103 to the base member 105, so that the handle lever 101 is pivotal between a lock position as illustrated by a solid line and an unlock position as illustrated by a phantom line. The handle lever 101 has at its base portion 107 a generally C-shaped guide slot 109. One angled end portion of the slot 109 is designated by numeral 111.
Two rods 201 and 203 are pivotally connected to the base portion 107 of the handle lever 101. Each rod 201 or 203 extends to a lock pin (not shown) which is axially movably mounted on an edge of the detachable roof. Thus, in response to the pivotal movement of the handle lever 101, the lock pins are projected and withdrawn selectively. In fact, when, with the detachable roof properly put on the car body, the handle lever 101 is pivoted to the lock position, the lock pins are projected into lock holes of the car body thereby to achieve a locked engagement between the roof and the car body. While, when the handle lever is pivoted to the unlock position, the lock pins are withdrawn from the lock holes thereby to cancel the locked engagement between them.
When, as is seen from FIG. 9, the handle lever 101 assumes the lock position, a guide pin 113 carried on a slide member 117 is received in the angled end portion 111 of the guide slot 109. The guide pin 113 is biased rightward in FIG. 9 by a spring 114 relative to the slide member 117, that is, in the direction to hold the guide pin 113 in the angled end portion 111. For smoothing the movement of the guide pin 113 relative to the slide member 117, the slide member 117 is formed with a guide slot 119.
Accordingly, when the handle lever 101 assumes the lock position, the same is prevented from pivoting toward the unlock position due to obstruction of the guide pin 113 which abuts against one side edge of the angled end portion 111. However, as is seen from FIG. 11, when, by manipulating a knob 115 secured to the slide member 117, the slide member 117 is shifted leftward, that is, in the direction of the arrow as illustrated, the guide pin 113 is disengaged from the angled end portion 111. Under this condition, the pivoting of the handle lever 101 toward the unlock position is permitted.
As is understood from FIG. 9, the leftward shifting of the slide member 117 is blocked by a lockable stopper 121 when the stopper 121 assumes its lock position as illustrated by a solid line. Thus, when the lockable stopper 121 assumes the lock position, the knob 115 is inoperative and thus the lock position of the handle lever 101 is assuredly held.
However, due to its inherent construction, the above-mentioned conventional lock device has the following drawbacks.
That is, even under the lock condition of the handle lever 101, the guide pin 113 is permitted to move relative to the slide member 117 along the guide slot 119 due to the nature of the arrangement of the guide pin 113. Thus, as is understood from FIG. 11, if a pick or the like is inserted through a clearance 125 (designated by numeral 123 is a trim cover) for unjustly manipulating the guide pin 113, the pin 113 is easily disengaged from the angled end portion 111 of the guide slot 109. Under this condition, the handle lever 101 is permitted to pivot from the lock position to the unlock position allowing removal of the roof from the car body. This is quite undesirable particularly in the theft protection.
Furthermore, if, as is seen from FIG. 11, a considerable downward force "F" is applied to the handle lever 101 during the pivoting of the same, the pivoting movement of the handle lever 101 is not smoothly carried out because the guide pin 113 and the pivot shaft 103 must bear a great stress.